FPC09
is the 9th episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 251st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Miki is given a chance to follow her modeling dreams and partakes in an audition. But if she passes it, she will leave for overseas; meaning she must give up being a Pretty Cure. '' Summary Miki poses before a camera while Love and Inori observe. Her managers asks Love if she would like to join it and she agrees; only to be given a full body bear suit to wear. She isn't happy with this but she agrees to it anyway and has fun. They head outside while chatting about the photo shoot. Miki explains that to them about her dream of becoming a famous model who travels the world. Meanwhile, Klein was informing Eas and them about their mission and how its going. If they can successfully do it, they will gain a lot more power before Lord Moebius intervenes. The girls enjoy some donuts while hanging out with Tarte, who explains to them what Infinity it; a special memory card with an infinite capacity. This conversation tires out Love and she asks what would happen if they would to surrender and not fight against the bad guys any more, and Tarte claims this world would become the same as Moebius' world, where people are controlled to do things. Then while talking, Kazuki arrives and still uninformed the girls believe he really ''is her boyfriend until he explains that he isn't. It's then Love recalls seeing a younger boy who cried quite a bit in the past, flustering Kazuki until he recalls why he came. He informs Miki of an upcoming competition for models, and whoever wins will get to travel the entire world. Miki is quick to show interest in this and she agrees to take part in it. That evening, everyone celebrated Miki's success. She decides to speak with her friends and informs them that if this was to go through she would be quitting Pretty Cure. For now she also wishes to withdraw from the team in order to focus on the competition. While the thought makes Love and Inori said they understand and accept her decision. Tarte overhears this last part from the bag and questions her decision. The next day, Miki went to the competition and passes the first round. Westar was in a park nearby surrounded by a group of girls. Finding himself annoyed by a lack of progress, he reveals his true form and summons a Nakewameke in front of a group of girls. After Love and Inori witness this they transform into Cure Peach and Pine and quickly try to fight the Nakewameke while trying to replace Cure Berry. But in their attempts to pick up the slack they struggle and find themselves defeated quickly. Meanwhile, Miki awaits the results. She happens to witness what is going on through the news as Pretty Cure fight at the nearby area and worries for her friends. After a moment of hesitation she is quick to run to their assistance. However, being too far she can only run until Kaoru suddenly approaches and offers her a ride. She agrees and soon reaches their location, transforming into Cure Berry after finding a safe spot. She surprises her friends and quickly defeats the Nakewameke with them. With everything over, Miki reveals she quit the competition to help them, because she cares about them too much to just leave. This makes Inori and Love start to cry and she quickly points out even if she won, she wouldn't leave them, making them very relieved. Major Events *Kazuki reveals himself to be Miki's brother to the girls. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Klein *Moebius *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Kaoru *Ichijo Kazuki *Aono Remi *Momozono Ayumi *Momozono Keitarou *Yamabuki Naoko *Yamabuki Tadashi *Chinen Miyuki Gallery Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes